Navidad significa Akatsuki
by Blanch2404
Summary: (Serie de DRABBLES) Para cada Akatsuki, la Navidad significa algo distinto. Para unos es algo bueno y para otros no... como siempre. Pero todos tienen algo en común al fin y al cabo. [Reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki para el foro "Akatsuki Rules"]
1. Tobi

**Tobi**

Para Tobi, la Navidad significa regalos y caramelos.

Era un día feliz, el cual se lo pasaba trotando cual caballo y gritando a los cuatro vientos que era Navidad, además de que esa noche no podía dormir pensando en las montaña de regalos que vería al mirar bajo el árbol improvisado que tenían en la cueva. Misteriosamente, siempre había un regalo para cada uno bajo el árbol, eso sin contar los miles de dulces que tomaba ese día.

En definitiva, para Tobi la Navidad significa regalos, caramelos e... inociencia.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. El proximo drabble será de... ¡Deidara!

Y os recomiendo a todos pasar por el foro **Akatsuki Rules! **Porque Akatsuki manda!


	2. Deidara

**Deidara**

Para Deidara, la Navidad significa fuegos artificiales y arte.

Ese día, siempre antes de irse a dormir, todos los Akatsuki se reunían en una pradera en el bosque y cenaban allí, todos juntos. Por alguna razón, Tobi no le molestaba tanto en Navidad (molestaba más al resto), así que ese era un buen día. Y, como cada año, justo a las doce de la noche, Deidara creaba cientos y cientos de explosiones de colores, un bonito espectáculo para casi todos sus compañeros.

En definitiva, para Deidara la Navidad significa fuegos artificiales, arte y... alegría.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews. Espero que este también os haya gustado. Proximamente... ¡Sasori!

Y no os olvidéis pasar por **Akatsuki Rules!** Akatsuki manda!


	3. Sasori

**Sasori**

Para Sasori, la Navidad significa pasado.

En ese día siempre se le venía a la mente sus años en Suna, cuando su padre se disfrazaba de Santa para contentarlo a él. Pero ya no estaba en Suna, y eso no lo podría cambiar. Ahora, en vez de a sus padres, tenía a sus compañeros y mejores amigos, los que siempre lograban animarlo a la manera de cada uno: a brincos, con fuegos artificiales, con guerras de bolas de nieve, con marionetas de regalo bajo el árbol (aunque fuesen inútiles).

En definitiva, para Sasori la Navidad significa pasado y... apoyo.

* * *

Gracias por el review, Holy. Espero que os guste. El siguiente es... ¡Hidan!

Y recordad que: ¡Akatsuki manda!


	4. Hidan

**Hidan**

Para Hidan, la Navidad significa fecha pagana.

Todos hablando, si no es de Santa Claus, de ese niño recién nacido de los estúpidos cristianos. ¡Odiaba a todos eso paganos de mierda! ¡No merecían ni ser sacrificio para Jashin-sama! Y sus compañeros no eran los mejores que digamos. En esas fechas siempre se ponían irónicos la mayoría diciendo: "¿Y Jashin no tiene fiestas?". ¡Eran todos unos estúpidos que apenas y sabían algo de Jashin! Aunque ya sabían más que el resto de los paganos de las aldeas vecinas.

En definitiva, para Hidan la Navidad significa fiesta pagana y... suerte.

* * *

Graciaspor los reviews, chicas. Espero que os haya gustado. El proximo es... ¡Kakuzu!

Recordad a todos los que leéis pasaros por **Akatsuki Rules! **¡Akatsuki manda!


	5. Kakuzu

**Kakuzu**

Para Kakuzu, la Navidad significa malgasto.

Todos parecían apreciar que hubiese decorados navideños y una comida decente por una vez, pero ninguno más se daba cuenta del gasto económico que eso suponía. El dinero en esas fechas volaba y nadie más que él lo evitaba. Aunque claro, al día siguiente siempre aparecían bastantes regalos debajo del árbol de Navidad y podía aprovechar para vender los suyos... y robar los de sus "queridos amigos".

En definitiva, para Kakuzu la Navidad significa malgasto y... amistad.

* * *

De Kakuzu no sabía que escribir, así que espero que me haya quedado bien. Gracias por los reviews. Pronto tendremos con nosotros a nuestro tiburoncito... ¡Kisame!

Y recordad que: ¡Akatsuki manda!


	6. Kisame

**Kisame**

Para Kisame, la Navidad significa nieve y bromas.

Los días antes de Navidad solía nevar en los alrededores de la cueva, cubriendo todo de blanco. Kisame adoraba eso. Le encantaba tirarse sobre la nieve y comenzar a lanzársela en forma de bolas a Itachi. Aquello siempre acababa convirtiéndose en una guerra campal en la que hasta el líder participaba, aunque hiciesen trampas y usasen jutsus para ganar, como bolas lanzadas con un Shinra Tensei, bolas de dangos en llamas en vez de bolas de nieve o bolas explosivas.

En definitiva, para Kisame la Navidad significa nieve, bromas y... diversión.

* * *

Por poco, casi se pasa de las 100 palabras. Espero que os guste y gracias por los reviews. Proximamente viene el único, sexi e inigualable... ¡Itachi! (¿Se nota que es mi favorito?)

Y recordad: ¡Akatsuki manda!


	7. Itachi

**Itachi**

Para Itachi, la Navidad significa dejar el odio atrás.

Esos días siempre parecía estar al principio en las nubes, siempre pensando en lo mismo: ¿Sasuke le dejaría de odiar aunque fuese por ese día? Siempre se respondía que no, que su hermano lo odiaría por siempre. Por suerte, tenía a Kisame y Deidara a su lado, los cuales siempre lograban distraerlo con sus guerras de bolas de nieve y sus fuegos artificiales, eso sin olvidar los miles de dangos que aparecían bajo el árbol y que desaparecían en cuestión de minutos.

En definitiva, para Itachi la Navidad significa dejar el odio atrás y... olvidar.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews. Aquí en Cádiz tampoco hay nieve (sólo en la sierra). Espero que os haya gustado. Pronto llega... ¡Zetsu!

Y tenedlo siempre en mente: ¡Akatsuki manda!


	8. Zetsu

**Zetsu**

Para Zetsu, la Navidad significa amor.

Cosa de un mes antes de la noche de Navidad, Pain y Konan traían un hermoso abeto para decorar la cueva. El pobre siempre se prometía no enamorarse, pero era inútil: ¡los abetos eran su tipo! Se podía pasar horas y horas hablándole al bello abeto, hacerle regalos y hasta hacerle un chocolate caliente para que se le pasara el frío (si es que tenía). Por eso, decorar el árbol era una tarea exclusiva para él.

En definitiva, para Zetsu la Navidad significa amor y... seguir adelante.

* * *

Uno menos, ya sólo quedan Konan, Pain y los Akatsuki al completo. Por cierto, no os desahogueis con Sasuke, que él también lo debe de pasar mal. La siguiente es... ¡Konan!

Recordad: ¡Akatsuki manda!


	9. Konan

**Konan**

Para Konan, la Navidad significa credulidad.

25 de diciembre, Santa Claus, regalos...¡No podía estar más emocionada! Su objetivo cada Navidad era atrapar a Santa Claus para conocerlo y darle las gracias por regalarle algo todos los años. En cambio, siempre se quedaba dormida en el sofá frente al árbol y cuando despertaba se encontraba en su cama, con un regalo bajo la almohada. ¿Santa Claus también le llevaba a la cama y la tapaba? Misterios de la vida.

En definitiva, para Konan la Navidad significa credulidad y... gratitud.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Ya solo queda Pain y el final.

Y recordad: ¡Akatsuki manda!


	10. PainFinal

**Pain**

Para Pain, la Navidad significa trabajo extra.

Ese día era el más humillante del año: tenía que disfrazarse de Santa Claus para dejar regalos debajo del árbol. Aunque era un trabajo con una gran recompensa: solía encontrarse a Konan esperándole dormida, notaba la felicidad que emanaba Tobi diciendo que Santa existía, las peleas de los artistas no eran tan frustrantes, Kakuzu no le molestaba para que le subiera el sueldo, Itachi desaparecía con sus dangos...

En definitiva, para Pain la Navidad significa trabajo extra y... familia.

* * *

**Final I**

_Inocencia_, porque Tobi ya pensaba en el Día de los Inocentes.

-Deidara-sempai, ¿quién piensa usted que es más... inocente?

_Alegría_, porque todos apreciaban el arte de Deidara.

-¡Mira, esa tenía forma de pájaro, hum!

_Apoyo_, porque otros lo pasaban peor que Sasori.

-¡Itachi, ven con nosotros a la guerra de nieve! ¡Un día es un día!

_Suerte_, porque Hidan tenía los únicos amigos con los que disfrutar sin saber de Jashin.

-Y este es mi plan contra Santa Claus... ¿qué os parece? ¿Le ponemos más kunais?

_Amistad_, porque se acaba antes el dinero que los amigos y sus regalos.

-Kisame, "amigo"... ¿te vas a quedar eso?

* * *

**Final II**

_Diversión_, porque todo se convertía en una fiesta con Kisame.

-¡Bola va! ¡Cuidado, Hidan! Eh... Tarde...

_Olvidar_, porque para Itachi el pasado no tiene lugar en Navidad.

-No me gusta admitirlo, Sasori, pero es la mejor Navidad de mi vida.

_Seguir adelante_, porque la novia de Zetsu siempre moría.

-Tranquila, Jazmín... Snif, Snif... Juro que siempre te recordaré...

_Gratitud_, porque Santa sabía como arropar a Konan.

-¡No! ¡Otra vez me quedé dormida! ¡No vale!

_Familia_, porque no hay mejor familia que "Akatsuki".

-Estos chicos... Por esto nunca tendré hijos.

* * *

Felicas fiestas atrasadas! espero que os haya gustado.

Akatsuki manda!


End file.
